


Bedivere

by Lady_Rhey



Series: All the Kings Men [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Bedivere

There had to be some mistake.  I wasn't supposed to be summoned out of my immortal purgatory to serve another master after failing to meet Arthur's final request twice.My understanding was, because I couldn't die, I would never be able to join them if they were to revive in another life. 

 

So how did you manage to pull me from my sin back into the world of the living?

 

"You must be Bedivere.Thank you for answering my summons."

 

"It was my pleasure."  I say with a short bow.  "May inquire how I ended up here?"

 

"Certainly, though I don't know the specifics since Merlin never releases all his secrets."

 

I smile and sigh.  "No further explanation is needed my lady.  That name speaks volumes."

 

She laughs and I am surprised at how joyous it sounds, for a woman with a flattering combination of feminine (curvaceous, soft of complexion), and masculine traits (broad of shoulder, and somewhat muscular of arm and leg).

 

"He is rather meddlesome isn't he?"She says with a smile. 

 

"That he is.Speaking of meddlesome, May I inquire if any of the other nights are here with you?"

 

"I regret to say they are not, but that does not mean they have not been summoned by another Master."

 

"I see.That is good to hear.I would love to see them should you find they are present in this world."

 

"I will keep an ear out and let you know what I find."

 

"I am forever in your debt Master."

 

"Nonsense, it only makes sense that you would wish to see them after all this time.It is a simple request really."

 

She smiles and then moves off to another room, coming back moments later with a tray with tea and cookies on it.

 

Suddenly embarrassed by my inattentiveness, I blush and walk over to take the tray from her.  "My apologies Master I forgot my manners.  I should have gotten that for you."

 

"Nonsense.I am capable of serving myself."She sets the tray down before pouring us both a cup and sitting."Would you mind if I called you Bér Even if it's just within this room?"

 

I blush."You May call me whatever you like Master so long as I know to respond to it."

 

"Well if you don't like it or grow tired of it let me know.I just don't feel we need to be so formal."She passes me the tea."I didn't add anything so let me know if you need anything to go with it."

 

"Yet again you are too kind Master, bit it is I who should be taking care of you not the other way around."

 

She reaches out to take my right hand and I wince, not from pain but for concern of her reaction.

 

When her skin touches the cold steel that embodies my arm she looks down in silence but quickly recovers."Did I hurt you, I'm sorry."

 

"It is not physical pain nor is it your fault."

 

"I'm still sorry.Does it hurt?"

 

"As I said, the pain is not physical, but emotional.That arm is my curse as well as my weapon, an ever living yet dead reminder of my betrayal to Arthur."

 

She frowns and then does the unthinkable.At first she takes my hand and placed it on her cheek before kissing the palm.

 

"Did you feel that?"

 

"I did, it's warmth was reassuring."

 

"I see." 

 

Then she slowly sides the hand down her neck and u see the collar of her shirt so it rests above her breast against the soft flesh. 

 

"Can you feel that?"

 

"I....can.It too is warm and comforting, though your heart beats fast and strong."

 

She smiles."Good I'm glad.Do you know what it means that you can feel that despite your arm not being of human flesh?"She then removes my hand, setting it back on the table as she continues to hold it.

 

"I do not I am sorry."

 

"It means that despite your supposed failure, you are still human enough to feel what it means to be alive and retain your humanity.By feeling my warmth you have proven that your body still breathes the love and loyalty you felt for Arthur so long ago and it would be a shame to waste your days wallowing in your guilt when you still hold the gift of life to make better choices now."

 

I am stunned by the sincerity of her words.  Ever since I was unable to honor Arthur's last wish, I had battled with oppressive guilt that ultimately isolated me from the rest of the nights in the days following the collapse of Camelot.  Despite being the most loyal up until that moment, I had been unable to see the truth of Arthur's wish, choosing instead to honor my own loyalty to him instead of the loyalty he requested.  I had broken my vow as a knight and co to yes to live with that regret until now.

 

"Your words love me beyond even Arthur's love my lady.  Never has anyone but Arthur spoken such noble and absolute truths with a full heart.  I am rendered speechless as to how best to show my gratitude." 

 

"No gratitude is needed Bér, just make sure not to squander the gifts you still have this time around."

 

I smile.  "On my honor my lady.  I vow to uphold the code without fail this time so I may live without regret or doubt."

 

"That is all anyone can ask for."

 

It was in that moment that I can honestly say I fell in love with Master.  Though at the time it was not romantic, the seeds of romance had been planted for I had felt her heart and it had beat in time with mine, a phenomena that hadn't Halle Ed since I had cared for Arthur so many aeon's ago.


End file.
